


It was just a question of time

by martinsharmony



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: M/M, RPF, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinsharmony/pseuds/martinsharmony
Summary: Martin makes a decision to tell Dave how he feels about him.





	It was just a question of time

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I ever wrote. Be gentle with me.

Martin had always loved Dave. Admired Dave’s body and voice, joked with him, was secretly thrilled whenever Dave gave him kisses and flirted with him on stage. When the tour was off though, he forgot about it mostly. Got back to his life with his kids and family. Now that he was divorced though, he found it increasingly difficult to control his thoughts around Dave. Now that he was clean, looking, feeling and sounding better than he had in years, his happiness and good temperament was infectious. There was an energy about him...a sexual energy that he hadn't felt in years. He stole looks at him when nobody was looking, but never dared say a word. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, which he held very dear. Dave was his best friend. When Dave went down the dark path, Martin stayed away. He couldn’t bear to watch his friend kill himself. Dave had pushed him and everyone else away. Martin couldn’t get through to him. He had shed tears silently in his bed many nights mourning the Dave that he used to know. 

But Dave was clean now, and happy to be alive! It made Martin happy too. Dave’s courage inspired him to get clean himself and give up drinking.

Martin had always told himself that he was straight. Sure, he liked to wear makeup and dress up in feathers and sequins, but that was the rebelliousness in him. Plus he liked fashion, and was still a bit of a punk - evident in his ever-present black fingernail polish and eyeliner. He was attracted to women…but there was something about Dave that he’s never felt with another man. He found himself thinking about him. Dreaming about him. Wanting him. Thinking about the curve of the small of his back, his dark luxurious hair, those beautiful expressive eyes, the chiseled jaw, his strong hands. And. That. Voice. He knew it so well. He wrote for it even though he never admitted it publicly. Imagined it singing his words - words that he wrote from his heart. Thinly veiled declarations at times. Switching "girl" with "Dave" is such a simple thing to do. 

***

The concert was great. Awesome in fact. One of their best. Everything went off perfectly and without a hitch. Dave's singing was in top form, Martin's voice was equally electric, as well as his guitar playing. The energy that came from the crowd was better than any drug they could have taken.

After the show, a few people gathered in Martin’s room to toast to a great evening and generally wind down. Dave had his Pepsi and his cigarettes, still hyper from the energy of the night. Every once in a while, while chatting with various managers and handlers that comprised their close-knit entourage, Dave would steal a look at Martin, who somehow always seemed to catch him looking. Even though they had known each other for years, for some reason this time it made Martin blush. 

People slowly started to trickle out and crash for the evening. Finally, it was just Martin and Dave alone in his room. 

Dave was sitting at the foot of the bed while Martin leaned up against the headboard on the left side of the bed with his feet outstretched and his ankles crossed, holding a glass of club soda and lime. Neither spoke. Dave seemed distracted, uncomfortable now that they were alone. They had been alone in hotel rooms hundreds of times before, but Dave never felt like this before. He had never, until this night, made this decision. The decision to tell Martin exactly what he meant to him, how important he was in his life. He should have done it a long time ago. No time like the present. Martin had to know, and he was prepared for rejection – if that was the result. Yes. Tonight was the night.

Dave was fidgety on the bed and seemed to incredibly interested in his drink all of a sudden. He cleared his throat several times and swallowed and took a deep breath. Martin noticed his unease and finally said, “What is it Dave? You know you can tell me anything.” Dave glanced at him quickly and cleared his throat again, took a breath and stared intently at his drink. He finally said, “Do you ever think about how your life has turned out?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “You know, sometimes I just can’t believe it. The whole thing just seems…surreal. How did I get here? Why me?” Martin thought and nodded in agreement, wondering what this was all about. Dave continued, “Sometimes I feel as if I’m outside myself, watching. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had really died…that night, 13 years ago. It scares me to think that I wouldn’t have been here to experience how happy life can really be. How happy I could be.” Martin smiled at this, happy too that Dave was happy, but wondered why it was so hard for him to say. 

“I thank God…every day that I was allowed to live…to see you again…It scares me to think…that I would never have seen you again.”

Martin stared at Dave, listening with every fiber of his being now, holding his breath. Where was Dave going with this? Did he dare guess? Unable to hold his drink any longer, he placed it down on the nightstand.

There was another pause, another deep breath, clearing of throat.

“Mart, I need you to know that…you mean so very much to me. Your words, I know they are meant for me. Sometimes I can’t wait to get back into the studio so that I can see you again, and see the beautiful lyrics that you have written for me. (pause) When I sing them, I step into your shoes…I feel like I’m inside your mind. It makes me feel…close to you. It makes me want to be…closer...” He couldn’t finish his sentence. Dave took a deep breath and looked at him directly, searchingly, with a hint of a tear in his eye. He was more vulnerable than Martin had ever seen him. 

Martin blinked. He could hardly believe his ears. For a moment he didn’t know what to do. He was speechless. Torn between attempting to preserve their friendship the way it was, or accepting this declaration. If he rejected it, their friendship would surely not recover. On the other hand he so wanted Dave. Wanted to feel his body against his, his lips, his breath on his skin. 

Seeing the surprised and confused look on Martin’s face, Dave interpreted Martin’s silence as fear and rejection. He looked away heartbroken with more tears in his eyes, chastised himself and said “I'm sorry Mart... I knew I was taking a risk with that, but I just had to tell you.” and started to get up.

Seeing Dave’s reaction caused Martin to suddenly and unconsciously lunge forward on the bed into a kneeling position sitting on his heels. The abruptness of it caught Dave and he stopped to look up at him. Dave felt Martin grip him with his eyes with such intensity that it almost burned. After a minute, his stare began to soften as he allowed himself to fully drink in Dave’s beauty. Martin wanted to tell him how he’s longed for him all these years, how he’s wanted to take him in his arms but was afraid of the rejection himself. Trying in earnest to tell him this with his eyes, he took his hand and touched Dave’s temple. Dave saw the love in Martin’s eyes, the want, the need, the desperation. At his touch Dave drew in his breath and hardly breathed as Martin traced a slow finger behind his ear and out of his hair, down his jaw line and down to his chest with a slow and sultry determination. Martin felt Dave’s pulse quicken under his fingertips. Dave saw Martin looking at him like he never had before. He looked back at him, not knowing what to expect, but feeling the warmth of Martin’s body so close to him made him desperately want to get closer.

Could it be? That Martin, his best friend for nearly 25 years, possibly felt the same way he did? That he dreamed of him the same way he dreamed of Martin? Longed to touch him in ways only lovers do? 

Dave watched Martin moisten his lips. He raised a hand to Dave’s chin and leaned in slowly. Their lips touched tentatively, tenderly, slowly, exploringly. 

The thought of what he was doing suddenly struck Martin. He was kissing another man. The thought of this excited him. Not only was it another man, it was *David* - the one he's longed for all these years. 

The smell of Mart, the taste of him, his touch, made Dave’s mind go blank. He lost himself. It almost reminded him of his 1st heroin high. He wanted more. 

They broke and looked at each other, fully realizing what was happening. Dave dropped his drink on the floor and embraced Martin fully, pulling him closer. Dave offered his tongue; Martin accepted it greedily, caressing it with his own.

After coming up for air a 2nd time, Martin looked at Dave tenderly, brushed his check with his hand. He was finally able to speak the words that were swirling around in his head. “I do write for you Dave. I always have. I believe that I get my songs from God, but I have to channel them through you.”

“Oh Mart. That’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard.” Dave whispered in Martin’s ear. The feel of Dave’s breath in his ear gave Martin shivers down his spine.

Dave allowed his hands to roam Martin’s back, his arms, and his fingers got tangled in his curls while he kissed Martin’s neck and gave his ear little nibbles. His hand roamed down from his back to his ass. He squeezed it, causing Martin to chuckle. 

Martin swung his leg over Dave and straddled him. He happened to catch their reflection in the dresser mirror directly across from him. Dave followed Martin’s gaze to the mirror and their eyes met. Martin looked at the image of him straddling Dave and his cock began to throb. Dave raised an eyebrow and looked down. Martin turned back to Dave and pushed him back onto the bed. Doing this made the mound in Dave’s pants very obvious. Dave looked at it, and then at Martin. He nodded slowly, solemnly, as if to signal that whatever was to come next, he wanted it. All of it. 

Martin traced a finger from his chest down to the warm mound and touched it gently. Dave closed his eyes and tilted his head back, sighing softly. Martin leaned down to Dave who arched his back into a feverish and bruising round of kisses while Martin ground his erection into Dave’s. Dave’s hands deftly went to unbutton Martin’s shirt, which he did without looking. Meanwhile Martin kicked off his own shoes and quickly went to work on Dave’s fly.

Once that was undone, Martin slid off him and onto the floor, hooking his fingers in Dave’s waistband and peeled his pants off with him as he slid, continuing to his shoes as he pulled them off. The cool air of exposure made Dave shudder. He wasn’t wearing any underwear.

Martin, now crouching on the floor eye level with the edge of the bed, could clearly see Dave’s guiche piercing just behind his nuts. He raised an eyebrow and smiled a devious crooked smile and said 

“Oh Dave…I didn’t know you still had that piercing”.   
“Yeah. It’s my little friend” Dave chuckled. 

With a devious growl, Martin said “I’d like to get to know your little friend better”.

Martin slid off the shirt that Dave had unbuttoned, then touched Dave’s legs lightly near his ankles and slid his hands up his legs slowly, caressing them. When he reached his inner thighs, Dave drew in his breath and held it. Martin reached his tongue out and lightly licked the area around the piercing, playing with the beaded ring with his tongue, and continuing to caress his legs. The feel of Martin’s tongue on his body made Dave’s heart flutter.. Martin moves onto his nuts and licked them all over. Fortunately Dave was not a hairy man, and he kept himself neat and smooth. Martin then suddenly took Dave entirely into his mouth. The shock of intense pleasure surprised him and he opened his eyes to look but at the same time fighting to keep them open. Watching Martin enjoying sucking his cock made it rage even harder. 

Martin was only teasing him though. He had waited too long for it to end this way. He stopped and looked at Dave who was still struggling to keep his eyes open. Martin stood up and stripped off the rest of his clothes with Dave watching. He got back on the bed and pulled Dave up into a kneeling position facing him.

“I’ve never been with another man, Mart”.   
“Neither have I”

“Touch me” Martin said breathlessly. Dave complied. He cupped his nuts and stroked his cock gently, making Martin’s eyes roll back in his head. Dave pressed his body against Martin’s hard and ground into him while grabbing his ass and kneading it. He kissed him hard, impatiently, wanting more.

Martin enjoyed making Dave wild with desire and smiled at his success. He turned Dave around and backed up to him. He positioned his own hard penis in the crack of Dave’s ass, grabbed his hips and ground into him. He planted a trail of wet kisses on Dave’s shoulders and neck while his left hand steadied Dave and kept him close, his right hand roamed his chest and abs. It roamed down further to his cock and stroked it. Dave couldn’t decide if he wanted to grind into Martin more or focus on the hand that was now fondling him. He laid his head back on Martin’s shoulder and Martin kissed his neck tenderly.

Martin’s left hand now went up to Dave’s mouth. He traced his lips with his finger. He invited his finger inside his mouth with his tongue. He sucked it, caressed it with his tongue as if it were a dick. Martin could feel Dave’s sharp teeth as his tongue caressed his finger. Mart offered another finger, and another. Dave sucked and licked them all. 

Martin removed his fingers from Dave’s mouth and backed away from him a little bit. Dave whimpered in protest. He then slowly took one of his fingers and inserted it. He felt the tightness and whispered “Relax” in his ear. He eased up with his right hand to give him a chance to relax and caressed his body.

He felt Dave relax finally, and then slowly inserted another wet finger. Martin continued to plant wet kisses on his neck and shoulders. 

Once he was satisfied that Dave was comfortable, he slowly withdrew his hand and leaned over to the nightstand and opened the drawer, taking Dave’s left hand with him and kissing it so as not to leave his lover without the sensation of his touch for a moment.

He pulled out a tube of lube that he kept ready in case his girlfriend visited. He flipped the cap open and lubed himself, and then Dave who shuddered at the cold sensation. Martin said, “this may hurt”, Dave said, “I think you know I’m no stranger to pain. I do it well”

Slowly, he eased himself into David, allowing him to accept him at his own pace. He was incredulous at how tight it was. He could feel Dave’s heart beating fast, see sweat glistening on his body. He was shaking and breathing heavily. He remained motionless for a moment, allowing Dave to adjust, drinking in every sensation, absorbing the feel of him and allowing the feelings to wash over him like a tidal wave. 

Unable to control himself any longer, he grasped Dave’s hips and thrusted. Dave let out a yelp of half strangled pleasure and pain. He thrusted again, this time Dave accepted him fully.

Martin remembered the mirror and looked over at them, their bodies becoming one. Dave felt Martin turn and looked at their reflection in the mirror. Their eyes met again, both dark with such a desire that neither had ever known. Martin touched Dave’s cock again and started pumping it, Dave’s eyes rolled back in his head and he grabbed Martin’s ass and dug his nails into it as Martin thrusted more vigorously. Their voices moaning in symphony with each thrust, one slightly higher than the other.

“Fuck me!” David exclaimed. Mart smiled lustfully and said “Why yes David, I do believe I am!”

The intensity was building, Martin was shaking now. He could feel moisture seeping from Dave’s dick and knew he was close. He pumped him with intention, wanting them to come together. Dave let out an unmistakable sound of impending climax, and Martin pumped him hard while thrusting deeper than he had before. They came together in a cacophony of moans, grunts, sweat and tears of joy.

They remained motionless, sweating, panting, hearts racing. Martin eased out gently as he waited for Dave to release him. Neither opened their eyes, they collapsed on the bed together in a heap, exhausted. Martin crept into Dave’s arms and they laid spoon style as Dave gave him light kisses on his neck and shoulders and held him tightly.


End file.
